Ship
by Dark-Elric
Summary: La amistad era mucho más complicada de lo que creía por lo que solo quería una cercanía con él. Había algo que él tenía que quería y no eran los duelos. No comprendía que era y hasta ese momento, seguía sin hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era el único. (AU Rottenshipping principalmente y algo mas..)
1. Empiezo

**Yu-Gi-Oh!** y todo **Arc-V** no me pertenecen.

No defino si será Yaoi o solo shonen-ai, así que todo puede pasar.  
AU. Un mundo sin destrucción o seres malignos. Solo una historia de preparatoria y algo-mucho? de Ooc.  
 _Rottenshipping_. (Yuri x Yuya) principalmente y... más adelante...

* * *

 **Ship.**

Capítulo 1: _Empiezo._

Lo seguía con la mirada, tal vez esperando que en algún momento solo girara y se diera cuenta que él estaba allí. Quizás era exagerado o desesperado por querer llamar un poco la atención, específicamente su atención. Pero no había otro modo. No tenía amigos tampoco como para pedirles un consejo sobre estos asuntos. Y los libros tampoco ayudaban a darle alguna opción de cómo superar esa lejanía.

Solo estaba él que, por alguna razón que no comprendía, quería convertirse en alguien cercano.

Pasado unos minutos, su mirada rosácea se vio opacada cuando lo vio junto a los demás.

Su objetivo también tenía ese pequeño detalle. Una especie de don o maldición. Era bastante amigable con los demás. Era amigo de todos o eso parecía a simple vista. No había momento en el cual estuviera solo. Hasta tenía amistades en otros cursos.

Bufó molesto por eso.

Era amigo de quien se le pusiera enfrente. Había deducido que solo le falta dar un par de pasos, pero acercarse a él solo por el hecho de hacerlo, se veía imposible debido a los múltiples intentos fallidos que venía acumulando a lo largo de los años.

A parte debía agregar que los demás lo evitaban cada vez que podían. Había conseguido que se alejaran de su persona, nunca supo bien el motivo. A veces sentía que tenía una especie de aura que ocasionaba su alejamiento. Pero no se quejaba de ello, podía disfrutar del miedo que les causaba con una de las pocas cosas que le apasionaban.

Los duelos.

Duelos de bellas bestias y seres representados en pequeñas cartas de cartón, pero todo cambiaba cuando se ponían en marcha los Action Duels.

Era en esos momentos que todo parecía a su infancia. Recordó cuando ganó sus primeros encuentros en esos campos. Mucho más cuando todos huían de él. Sin embargo, fue allí cuando vio todo lo opuesto. Sus ojos quedaron brillando por segundos al ver el ligero duelo de otro chico de su misma edad y casi su misma apariencia.

 _–Su duelo..._

Confundido vio cómo su igual era aplaudido y ovacionado por las mismas personas que antes habían escapado luego de su derrota.

¿Podía hacer lo mismo, le podía pasar eso? ¿Que tenía ese chico y por qué su sonrisa era tan radiante?

Por algún tiempo lo intentó igualarlo pero esa idea se esfumó. Tampoco comprendió porque le interesaba ese tipo de duelo, ese brillo que simplemente lo rodeaba…

Nada había cambiado.

Era así y por mas aterrador que fuera quería que la persona que le hablara fuera Sakaki Yuya.

._

Otro día más llegaba a su fin. Apenas habían comenzado las clases en ese año y si bien, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían cambiado de división era como si nada se hubiera modificado, el ambiente estaba igual de fluido como de costumbre. Las chicas viendo a quien confesarse y los chicos planeando sus próximos duelos. Lo típico.

Y todos aun le seguían hablando.

La amistad era mucho más complicada de lo que creía por lo que solo quería una cercanía con él. Había algo que él tenía que quería y no eran los duelos.

No comprendía que era y hasta ese momento, seguía sin hacerlo.

La campana había sonado indicando el fin de las clases, el inicio de los talleres y su regreso a casa. También el fin de sus silenciosos pensamientos.

El aula se vaciaba en medio del murmullo y el sonido de arrastre de las mesas. La mayoría se retiraba con prisa, pero por alguna razón, Yuya no.  
Se despedían con un simple saludos pero apenas los devolvía.

Parecía estar buscando algo que parecía mucho más importante que los demás. Revisó su arrugado bolso, sus cuadernos, sus bolsillos y no lo encontraba en medio de su desorden. Creía que ese tipo de problemas habían quedado en el pasado.

Apenas se levantó de donde estaba y lo vio. El destello fue notorio ante sus ojos. Dudó pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Se acercó en silencio. Lo tomó del piso mientras Yuya lo vio confundido hasta que observó que lo llevaba en la mano. Era eso. Lo que buscaba y no sabía exactamente como hacía para perderlo. Siempre la misma historia.

–Gracias Yuri. – Respondió rápidamente y sonriéndole. El mencionado se sorprendió por el gesto y mucho más porque lo conocía. También sonrió como reflejo.

Le pareció rara esa sonrisa. Es más nunca lo había visto sonreír. Tomó su péndulo con cuidado para luego ponérselo. Yuri se quedó quieto observándole. Mientras Yuya se apuraba a ordenar todo el desastre que había causado ante su búsqueda.

Yuri no sabía cómo seguir. Momento irrepetible quizás. Ya se habían ido sus compañeros. Estaba tan cerca que debía decir algo más. ¿Algo que hiciera que esos momentos se repitieran más y más?

–¿Juegas duelos? – Yuya terminaba de tomar sus cosas hasta que lo escuchó.

–¡Claro! – Su exaltación fue mayor cuando sacó su mazo. –Aun no soy tan bueno a pesar de lo que dicen los demás. Podemos practicar. – comentó mientras miraba fijamente sus cartas con cierta felicidad.

Había entablado una conversación con algo más que su conciencia. Era todo un logro para el chico rosado.

Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas más de las cuales ya no le importaban. Estaba bien con eso.

Había empezado.


	2. Suerte

La extraña sombra de ambos no escapó ante sus ojos. Mucho menos una inquietud en específico acerca de ellos. Era lo menos pensado e improbable que ocurriera y ocurrió.

Si bien podía admitir que vigilaba demasiado a Yuya de lejos desde un cierto tiempo atrás, no lo hacía con malas intenciones sino que le preocupaba que su característica inocencia cayera en cierta enredadera rosácea y violeta. Sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por los rumores, pero en este caso, no había escuchado nada bueno del otro chico que se encontraba en su lado. Nunca había tratado con él, sin embargo, le inspiraba desconfianza con solo pensar en él.

Mientras permanecía escondido detrás de un árbol de la entrada principal, decidió hallar con rapidez alguna excusa de cómo evitar que siguieran caminando juntos. No sabía para donde iban y tampoco iba a seguirlos todo el recorrido. Quizás era solo una coincidencia de que caminaran para el mismo lado, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no tenía que tomarlo tan a la ligera debido a que podía ver como Yuya le hablaba con total naturalidad.

Debía intervenir de alguna forma pero claro desde lo indirecto.

Miro para todos lados y lo único que encontró fue una piedra. Era pequeña y ligera, tal vez podría ayudarlo. La tomó y juntó todas sus fuerzas como nunca antes para tirar la piedra a aquella figura amenazante. Al lanzarla lo que más deseo fue que no cayera en Yuya y por consecuente, lo lastimara.

Y la suerte no estaba a su favor.

Yuya fue el blanco de ese fallido lanzamiento. Le dio justo en su brazo, callándolo de repente de su ameno monólogo. Su acompañante solo hizo una mueca de incomprensión por su silencio.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué sucedió antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

-¡Yuya!- Gritó alguien que no era ninguno de ellos.

Al instante casi por arte de magia, apareció justo a su lado. Su infantil apariencia hacia dudar de que fuera un compañero de ellos. Como inesperado, el pequeño intruso tomó a Yuya del brazo y lo giró para su lado.

-¡Dijiste que hoy tendríamos más duelos! - le reclamó débilmente mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

-Sora...pero...

-Aparte el chico de al lado no parece confiable y no recuerdo que fueran amigos.-dijo tajante dejando todo su inocente acto para ponerse serio.

Yuya reconocía que Sora a veces era bastante insistente y mucho más cuando se trataba de tener prácticas de duelos. No podía rechazarlo sin motivo porque luego lo seguiría hasta en su casa como lo hizo incontables veces en el inicio de su rara amistad. Notó su expresión ruda hacia su ¿nuevo? amigo. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue presentarlos para al menos, calmar la tensión que se estaba formando -Él es...

-Yuri. -Contestó dando a entender que no era ajeno a esa situación. Ni mucho menos, alguien que dejaría que ese gran logro y casualidad se terminara de un momento a otro.

Sora vio como había logrado molestarlo y como también Yuya parecía nervioso por no saber como actuar exactamente. Sonrió ante eso y para mejorar eso, comenzó a buscar de sus bolsillos alguna golosina o chicle para terminar con esa patética situación desde su punto de vista.

-Puedo ir más tarde al parque para terminar con los duelos de hoy, ahora... - decidió comentar algo para evitar cualquier inminente pelea pero fue interrumpido nuevamente pero esta vez por Sora.

-No.

-¿No?

-Como dije, no. - abrió su chocolate y lo mordió. - Si no lo recuerdas, hoy cambiaste el turno de limpieza del Campo de Deportes con Sawatari así que, te toca volver.

Ambos Yus quedaron confundidos. ¿Acaso eso existía? ¿Justo ese día?

Pero así era.

Un festival se había realizado días antes por lo que quedaban cosas que limpiar, cosas que Yuya en cierta forma, había participado con todos los papeles de colores para su exhibición de entretenimiento. Se lamentaba por haber sugerido esa idea.

Yuya miró a Yuri que parecía enojado. No llegó a decirle nada más que una sencilla disculpa para después irse corriendo en dirección al Campo.

Sora, por su cuenta, se fue caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Yuri solo, como siempre.

.

Sus pasos terminaron en la otra punta de la entrada. Aún mantenía la mitad de su chocolate pero sabía que iba a tener mucho más en cuestión de horas.  
Dirigió su mirada despreocupada hacia su cómplice y sin agregar nada a ese silencio, levantó su mano en señal de un pago.

Con desagrado, colocó el dinero en su palma. Había sido su último recurso y sus últimos billetes también. Había conseguido que Yuya se alejara de Yuri gracias a la costosa y eficiente ayuda de Sora. No había tenido tiempo de hacer algo más, así que no podía quejarse. Se sentía aliviado de evitar que ese encuentro se prolongara más.

Hecho el pago. Guardó todo en sus bolsillos y se marchó por donde vino.  
Al parecer, Yugo no era el único preocupado por Yuya. De entre todos los arbustos y árboles de ese acceso principal, en su ligero caminar, notó como Yuto dejaba su escondite detrás del lugar opuesto a donde se había ocultado Yugo.

- _Ligera Coincidencia._ \- pensó con algo de intranquilidad.

* * *

Capítulo corto para calmar las ansias(?  
Disculpen posibles errores, nada puede malir sal :D


	3. Pasos

Después de un tiempo, aquí otro breve capítulo.  
Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

–Así que no será hoy. – susurró en la soledad mientras le daba la espalda al Instituto.

Debía anotar este fracaso en su libreta mental. No podía creer que cuando estaba tan cerca, simplemente todo cayera.

Pero él no creía en ese tipo de casualidades. Sabía que existían, pero no de esa forma.

Con su bolso colgando sobre su hombro, comenzó a caminar lentamente. No tenía prisa por llegar temprano a su casa o a cualquier otro lugar. Las quince cuadras que lo separaban se caminaban solas.

.

Odiaba cuando se olvidaba de sus intercambios. A pesar de que no se podía, siempre lograba cambiar sus turnos de limpieza a cambio de unos buenos duelos. Nadie se podía negar a ello.

Tenía esa magnífica habilidad, que justamente en ese momento, no era tan buena.

Si no hubiera sido por Sora, habría podido tener unos duelos con… Yuri, de quién sabía poco y nada. Era algo misterioso, a su vez, daba por seguro que no iba a ser un oponente fácil. Pensaba ansioso mientras se adentraba más a la institución prácticamente vacía.

Después de todos los pasillos y aulas, una al lado de otra, estaba un enorme patio junto con los jardines. Desde donde estaba podía observar el escenario o parte de lo que había sido, aún lo estaban desarmando varios de sus compañeros de curso.

Fue un gran festival tanto en el día como en la noche. Hubo varios eventos y exhibiciones. Sin embargo, lo principal habían sido los duelos. Desde principiantes hasta estudiantes profesionales habían participado. Él no se había destacado mucho pero había recolectado varias victorias y un par de derrotas.

Mientras más se iba aproximando a los "limpiadores", los papeles de colores tapizaban lo que supuestamente debería ser el césped.

–Pensé que le tocaba a Sawatari. – Dijo muy enojada Yuzu tomando con sigilo su abanico al paso de que Yuya se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

–Eso creí también. – siguió Serena anticipando lo que se vendría, por lo que retrocedió y siguió con lo suyo.

Su relajada expresión cambió cuando vio a Yuzu. A pesar de que sentía una gran tensión, no supuso a que se debía por ella. Ya veía venir el regaño por lo que se detuvo antes de llegar.

–¡Yuya! ¿Por qué siempre cambias turnos con Sawatari? – preguntó con rapidez, intentando mantener la compostura, sin embargo, le era difícil.

El mencionado sonrió nervioso y evitó moverse debido a que podía ver como ella sostenía su arma mortal. No esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar, aunque él tampoco debía estar allí. Intentó pensar en alguna respuesta rápida antes de que empezara a huir, pero fue interrumpido.

–¡Yuya! ¿Te parece un duelo por mi turno? – dijo Serena con su disco de duelo ya preparado dejando las bolsas de papeles que tenía a un costado.  
Ante lo dicho, se dio vuelta para confirmarlo y así fue. Su ligera sonrisa la dejó atónita porque no se esperaba semejante traición de su parte.

El único chico entre ese extraño regaño se recompuso en cuestión de segundos y estaba dispuesto a aceptar solo por el hecho de ir por Yuri, porque claro, era lo único que le importaba, los duelos.

Yuzu les tiro una mirada amenazante para después negar con su cabeza. Tomó las bolsas que había dejado Serena y se las llevó arrastrando, sabiendo perfectamente que no los podría detener por un buen rato.

.

Cuando iba a doblar para tomar el último sendero de su recorrido de regreso, pudo observar salir una figura conocida de una gran tienda. No estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor pero había podido reconocer con mucha facilidad a Sora y al chocolate de colores que iba comiendo. No se hubiera detenido si no fuera porque le era sospechoso que tuviera varias bolsas repletas de lo que parecían ser golosinas.

En su mente, solo pensó en que alguien le había pagado porque recordaba a la perfección de que no tenía dinero en la mañana. Dudó mucho en que tuviera ahorros o de que hubiera mentido. Fueron muchas ideas que fueron y vinieron dentro de él hasta que llegó a una conclusión extraña.

¿Su aparición no había sido una casualidad? ¿Acaso Sora apareció entre ellos por culpa de alguien más? ¿Sora ayudó a alguien a cambio de dinero?

Lo siguió primero con la mirada y después fueron sus pasos. A pesar de que iba para el otro lado de su casa, lo siguió. Corrió con la suerte de que justo pasaba por calles transitadas, así que podía pasar desapercibido. Tal vez un poco.

Podía asegurar que lo estaban persiguiendo. Sora estaba seguro de ello. Apresuró un poco el paso, para perderlo. Le era raro que lo quisieran interceptar por lo que sujetó con algo más de fuerza sus bolsas. Cruzó de vereda con otra multitud pero esa persona era insistente. Decidió seguir por varias cuadras más hasta que se detuvo en frente de un parque y se sentó en un banco. No se dio vuelta hasta que escuchó los pasos acercarse.

Debió suponer que ocurriría.

–Quiero... –dijo finalmente Yuri algo cansado por esa especie de persecución. Se quedó mirándolo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le debía decir y, por consiguiente, pedir.

–Solo un nombre. – continuó Sora muy hábilmente mientras dejaba de lado sus golosinas.

–¿Ah?

–A cambio de dinero. – Sonrió con ternura que ambos sabían que él no poseía realmente. Buscó su beneficio nuevamente. Era realmente muy predecible de su parte. Decidió ser paciente y darle unos minutos a su futuro aportador de ingresos...

Pero no. Al menos, ese día no iba a ocurrir.

Yuri también sonrió. No necesitaba de eso, supuso.

–Realmente no me importa. – terminó con aquella conversación que no debía iniciar. Dio media vuelta y prosiguió hasta que…

–Pero a ellos sí.

Se detuvo totalmente. Esa pluralidad le molesto e impresionó. No lo esperaba. Supuso de una chica, de dos quizás o de todo el curso pero nunca de ¿chicos? Estaba molesto y desconcertado. No había algo que lo describiera realmente. No sabía cuál debía ser su expresión.

¿Había escuchado mal? Eso debía ser. Se refugió en la posibilidad de que en ese instante había escuchado algo que realmente no era.  
Quizás los motivos eran otros como los suyos que aún no tenían algún rumbo exactamente definidos. Tal vez se debía a los duelos o solo era una gran mentira sin sentido alguno.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo para seguir indagando y preguntar de ese presunto error, sin embargo, fue en vano.

Sora se había ido.

Ahora si podía asegurar que estaba varios pasos más alejado de su objetivo.


	4. Equivocado

**Aquí nuevo capítulo del** 20/5/18!

 **Explicaciones y más, al final... :D**

* * *

 **·Ship·**

 **4\. Equivocado.**

 _._

Habían pasado dos días que se convirtieron en interminables horas de lo mismo. No era algo totalmente nuevo, sino que ahora solo rondaban dos preguntas en su mente.

 _¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?_

 _._

En medio de la clase que acababa de terminar, Yuri observó con mayor cautela que antes, cada movimiento, cada gesto y posible indicio que le pudiera dar algún tipo de respuesta a sus preguntas mentales.

Pero nada.

Ya tenía a todos estudiados y no había algo fuera de lo usual.

Suspiró resignado como siempre. No iba a ser fácil y mucho menos, cuando se repetía la misma escena una y otra vez.

¡Todos se acercaban a Yuya con total naturalidad que era complicado verlo! ¡Era un imán humano!

.

Tenía la "suerte" de que había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

Lo normal era compartir la comida o, al menos, salir al patio principal. Sin embargo, para él, ninguna de esas dos opciones eran compatibles con su rutina escolar.

Le quedaban 20 minutos libres más que iba a pasar sentado como siempre en su lugar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó, pasó por donde estaba Yuya y su gran grupo de amigos y siguió camino a su repentina idea.

Tenía que ir a buscar a Sora.

Había comenzado por él y debía terminar con él.

Quizás podría verlo con alguien sospechoso, quien podría ser su rival o rivales en este asunto. Pero esa era una posibilidad que de posible, no tenía nada.

Caminó por el estrecho pasillo de ese sector, entre los demás estudiantes de diferentes años, hasta llegar a otra aula que prácticamente era casi un espejo de la anterior.

Se limitó a quedarse en la puerta para evitar llamar la atención. Dio un vistazo general pero no llegó a encontrar a Sora a la primera. Algo inquieto, empezó a buscarlo nuevamente hasta que su vista se topó con la de otra persona.

Quiso seguir buscando pero, por alguna razón, se miraban con fijación. Se podría decir que sus miradas chocaban con cierto resentimiento que asustaba.

No había duda, ese chico era Yugo.

Lo conocía pero no en buenos términos. No recordaba el motivo exacto de su enemistad infantil, por lo que, simplemente, no se llevaban bien. Todavía tenía rencor por asuntos del pasado, como ciertos duelos, que parecían revivirse por si solos cuando se veían.

Sin comentar nada o prorrogar ese incómodo momento, se fue.

No consiguió nada, solo una mueca de enojo.

.

—Algo está tramando Yuri.—murmuró mientras comía algunos bocados de pollo.

Normalmente no lo veía en clases pero, esta vez, él había venido para su aula. ¿Buscaba a alguien? ¿A él?

Siguió comiendo con cierto recelo. ¡No le gustaba nada de su personalidad y mucho menos que quisiera acercarse a Yuya! ¡Eso lo enojaba mucho!

El pobre tenedor de plástico se quebró ante ello.

Rin que se encontraba a un lado, suspiro. Dejó su pequeña lunchera a un costado y buscó entre sus pertenencias un repuesto o algo parecido.

—No es necesario. Ya casi termino... —dijo con rapidez y algo de pena cuando vio lo que hacia.

—Aquí tienes. —le dio el tenedor con cierta seriedad —¡Y deja de romper las cosas!— reprochó casi con ternura.

—¡Gracias! — susurró alegre y algo distraído. Lo tomó con cuidado y siguió.

Le quedaban un par de rollos de algas de lo que era su almuerzo. Tomó uno y cuando estaba a punto de comerlo pudo ver como Sora le estaba haciendo señas.

 _¿Acaso se debe...?_

Dejó su bandeja y fue a donde estaba casi de inmediato.

.

Del otro lado, Yuto vio como Yuri estaba merodeando por las aulas. No era algo por lo que debiera preocuparse. Sin embargo, no era normal. Siguió con el jugo en caja que tomaba por el pasillo hasta que notó como Yuya era llevado a la fuerza hacia el patio. No se trataba de Yuri. Respiró con alivio, sino de lo que parecía ser una multitud de personas...

Como estaba en un segundo piso, se limitó a quedarse a mirar por los ventanales. Dudó al divisar lo que ocurría, pero estaba en lo cierto. Vio como eran todas chicas.

Lo que podía significar...

—¿Aceptará esta vez?— Preguntó su compañero de curso, acercándose con tranquilidad. A pesar de ser de su mismo curso, Kurosaki parecía mayor.

No era el único. Varios chicos se asomaron a ver incluyendo a sus contrapartes, tanto Yugo como Yuri.

.

No entendía qué estaba haciendo en medio del patio.

—En un momento te encuentras almorzando pacíficamente y al otro estas en afuera.—susurró casi riéndose por la situación.

De en medio de todas ellas, que no paraban de hablar, salió Minami. Una compañera de su curso, con la hablaba poco y nada. Era más baja que las demás y tampoco era de las que llamaban la atención. Su cabello y ojos marrones decían lo mismo. Parecía preocupada y nerviosa a la vez. A su parecer, sostenía algo porque llevaba ambas manos para atrás.

Yuya la miró escéptico. No entendía qué quería.

Con prisa, ella se acercó a él y mostró lo que ocultaba.

Era un sobre.

—Yo... —

Yuya retrocedió cuando comenzó a hablar. Con algo de pena, negó con su cabeza. No quería que sucediera de nuevo pero la tenía que rechazar. Nuevamente, todo se debía a lo mismo.

Le tenia que decir que no. No era fácil porque una simple silaba podría hacerla llorar. Pensó en alguna excusa divertida debido a que no tenia otra escapatoria, por lo que su sonrisa característica, se transformó en lo contrario.

Al ver que tardaba en darle alguna respuesta, el sobre que sostenía con sus manos temblorosas se comenzó a mojar. Lo que ocasionó que Yuya se pusiera más nervioso. Solo atinó a decirle que no llore y ofrecerle un pañuelo pero la timidez que había caracterizado a la chica desapareció.

—¡Estas equivocado! ¡No me puedes rechazar! ¡No es justo! — comenzó a decir con algunos berrinches. El resto del publico de los ventanales comenzó a irse. Era lo esperado. Las demás chicas lograron contenerla y se la llevaron casi a los empujones.

—¿Equivocado?—se preguntó en voz alta.

¿Estaba sobrestimando sus oportunidades? En lo que iba del año habían sido varias chicas. Él no quería entablar alguna relación seria. Tampoco sabia muy bien cómo hacerlo. Se sentía perdido en ese asunto. No quería dañarlas pero debía decir que no. ¿Le temía a lo desconocido?

—¿Cuando se supone que...—

—¡Vamos! ¡Falta poco para que termine el receso!— Interrumpió Yuzu sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ella sabia que él se ponía algo angustiado después de esas situaciones. No se podía evitar. No entendía que hubieran tantas chicas que quisieran a Yuya...

Con su abanico en mano, parecía que esa angustia ya se había ido.

Vio hacia los ventanales por unos segundos, había un par de personas viéndolo hasta que notó que entre ellos, estaba Yuri. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde ese día y le debía unos duelos.

Tal vez podría distraerse con eso, sin saber que era una idea equivocada...

* * *

Bueno... cómo empezar.

La verdad es que creí que había perdido esto que escribí hace bastante. Viendo las fechas, esto lo escribí cuatro (sí, cuatro) días después del capítulo anterior. Tengo la mala costumbre de escribir en todos lado y olvidarme.  
Le agregué detalles y cosas pero en esencia es lo mismo.

¿Por qué no lo escribí de nuevo? No sé :'D  
Estaba algo ocupada en mis estudios y dejé los fanfics algo de lado.

¿Continuaré con esto? Obvio. Es algo que tengo pensado hace rato y me gustaría terminarlo.  
Tengo fanfics que no se actualizan hace años...los terminaré algún día pero los terminaré!

Ando más activa en Twitter, si gustan de seguirme verán que ando todo el día RT.

Lamento la tardanza y espero no tardar tanto!


End file.
